In general, liquid cosmetics for facial makeup is contained in a case, and then, when applying makeup, the liquid content within the case is discharged for use.
In the related art, button type and rotary type liquid cosmetics cases have been mainly applied as a manner for discharging a liquid content within a liquid cosmetics case.
The button type liquid cosmetics case has a structure in which an applicator having a button shape is provided on an upper or side portion of a case body, and the button is repeatedly pushed to discharge a liquid content within the case. However, when the button is installed on the upper or side portion of the case body, the case may be complicated in structure, the number of components may increase to raise manufacturing costs, and malfunction may occur.
Also, when the button is applied to a lower portion of the case body as another example of the button type liquid cosmetics case, the total length of the case body may increase to cause deterioration in outer appearance and inconvenience in use.
The rotary type liquid cosmetics case has a structure in which the case is screw-rotated within the body to move, thereby discharging a liquid content within the case. However, the rotary type liquid cosmetics case may be applied to only contents having viscosity, and since a discharging portion is always opened, the content may be discharged regardless of the intension of a user to cause a limitation in sealability.